


【授权翻译】Not Your Average Tuesday 星期二非比寻常

by LarsvenHal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsvenHal/pseuds/LarsvenHal
Summary: 显而易见，每次布鲁斯和克拉克在床上搞到一起的时候都有那么点儿“化学反应”，这没什么，对吧？没啥好说的。只是哈尔真的没有期待着被邀请加入他们，而且更没预料到在他同意加入后会发生什么。





	【授权翻译】Not Your Average Tuesday 星期二非比寻常

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Your Average Tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900298) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



　　“噢……上帝，”哈尔倒吸一口气，勉力挤出最后一个词，但与其称它是个清晰的音节，不如说那是从身体里被榨出的一口气。他感觉自己的肺因为吸气已经缩到了极点。他的身体已经缩到了极点。他体内的阴茎太大了，比他所感受过的任何东西都还要大得多。“操，”他呜咽着。  
　　  
　　克拉克的双手拥在他身体两侧，爱抚着他，把他抬起来。“如何？（Yeah?）”克拉克低声问。  
　　  
　　“好极了*（Yeah），”哈尔呻吟着说。克拉克把他干得就像他才发明了“做爱”这个概念似的，手指近乎疼痛地挤压着哈尔的臀部，而如果他要对自己诚实的话——说真的，选什么时刻能好过选择有一根8英寸*的阴茎正在你身体里，给你的体内器官“重新排位”的这个时刻对自己诚实呢——他有点惊讶克拉克喜欢这么强硬粗暴的方式。或者说，能做到这么粗暴，真的令人惊讶。克拉克不应该是那种在床上很温柔的人吗？假设在这种情况下他和布鲁斯是唱红脸/唱白脸的角色，他不应该担心那边唱白脸的，渴望地看着他们的布鲁斯吗？  
　　  
　　他一直认为克拉克是会关心、体贴床伴的那种人。他本来会把这个想法丢掉，像忘记最不可能发生在他身上的事情就是被邀请到布鲁斯的漂亮庄园，和世界上最帅的、拥有一段奇妙的性生活的两个男人一起享受马拉松做爱之夜那样——而且是他从来没幻想过的夜晚？但他该死地确信在这之后他会经常幻想了，因为——  
　　  
　　“基督啊，”他呻吟道，克拉克移动着，不知怎的奇迹般地找到一个让他更爽的点。他的阴茎探寻出哈尔根本没意识到它们存在的地方，哈尔崩溃地倒在床上。他自己的那根是如此肿胀，如此疼痛。他甚至能感觉到马眼处滴下的精液。  
　　  
　　“喏，”布鲁斯说（或者别的什么声响）。他也在看着哈尔的阴茎。“这感觉很好，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“上帝，”哈尔再次喘息，布鲁斯的嘴角上扬。“我不行了——我要——”  
　　  
　　“你可以凭着那根阴茎高潮的，”布鲁斯这样说，就像只是在日常聊天似的，“它足够大，而且他能够射出足够多的精液填满你。想象一下，你可以不依靠手的刺激，就那样射出来？”  
　　  
　　哈尔只能又一次发出呜咽声，用拳头拍打着这大得像一座岛的床。“我们就把那认作一个同意的信号了，”布鲁斯说，又轻笑了一下。  
　　  
　　“混蛋，”哈尔回应道，但他不太确定自己在和他们之中的哪一位说话。克拉克将他操进床垫里，丝绸般的床单裹住阴茎的感觉实在飘飘欲仙。他甚至没法退回去摩擦自己的后穴，尽管这是因为克拉克像在使用他一样紧紧握住他的腰窝。布鲁斯现在正用手挑逗着克拉克，可他的眼睛仍然盯着哈尔。  
　　  
　　坚持住，你可以坚持住的，别就这么解放了，哈尔告诫自己。他可以让自己坚持得再久一点——只用再久一点——只用久到能够感受——  
　　  
　　“我不行，我不行了，”哈尔喘着气说。他从来没有就这样射出来，从来没有不靠着手就高潮。布鲁斯饶有兴味地观察着他的阴茎。  
　　  
　　“我很好奇在你射出来的时候它会变成什么样，”他说。  
　　  
　　“靠，”克拉克用气声说。哈尔已经不愿意去想象明天早上他会在自己身上看到多少淤痕了，它们将遍布被克拉克抚摸过的地方。  
　　  
　　“找到你了，”布鲁斯的手往下移动，抓住克拉克的睾丸，轻轻地把玩着。哈尔感觉到布鲁斯的手指偶尔会拂过他的睾丸，这感觉好极了——真的没有人会碰他吗？难道这就是他们玩的游戏——把某人带到这里来再折磨他？  
　　  
　　“他喜欢这样，”布鲁斯说，“需要被内射，就像这样。”哈尔可以感受到他正在揉捏着克拉克的两颗肉球，挤压着那拍打哈尔臀部的巨大囊袋。  
　　  
　　克拉克又轻微地抽插了一下，哈尔被肏的眼冒金星。就是这样，哈尔再也控制不住从马眼处滴到床单上的前液了。“基督——操——上帝啊——”他抽噎，他的阴茎抖动着射出一阵阵精液，背叛了他。  
　　  
　　“看哪，”布鲁斯说。  
　　  
　　布鲁斯一整晚都这么镇定。克拉克带他们飞到这里——他怎么能在带着人的时候以那种速度飞行？就好像他不知道因为某种合理的医学原因，人类没有以超音速飞过地球一样？显然这俩人对此的态度是“管他呢”。但他们一着陆，克拉克就吻上他了，手抚上他的身体。哈尔的手指一直在颤抖，他飞快地摸索着，试图把自己的衣服脱下来。  
　　  
　　“嘘，”布鲁斯平静地说。布鲁斯压到他背上。他们把他紧紧地圈在怀里。“我们抓到你了。”然后他灵巧的手流连在哈尔的裤子和衬衫上，解开它们。  
　　  
　　布鲁斯喃喃自语，但哈尔听不见他在说什么，因为克拉克的声音越来越大。“我要射了，”克拉克喘着气说，“不能——停下了——”  
　　  
　　一股湿漉漉的暖流射进哈尔体内，迫使他射出又一股精液。“噢，上帝啊，”他高声叫着。克拉克也呻吟着，猛地向后一甩头，接着……该死。有什么东西在顺着他的腿往下流，那是……是克拉克吗？他是在——  
　　  
　　“放手，卡尔，他能承受的，让他承受。”  
　　  
　　“求你了，”克拉克低声说，哈尔可以感觉到他在颤抖。他已经意识不到到底是谁的手在他身上，又在摸着哪儿。他被干得走不动路，被摧毁、骨头折断了、身体软成一滩水，逐渐漫出来，或者那只是克拉克射出了更多精液浸透他，浸透床单，浸没一切。他向前跌去，近乎昏厥。  
　　  
　　克拉克抽出阴茎，哈尔因为这个动作再次呻吟。他的那根还是跟进入时一样硬。克拉克叹息一声，哈尔感觉到后面有一股热乎乎的液体喷出，克拉克微微颤动。他又射了一些，这次是在背上。克拉克瘫在他身旁，床摇晃起来。  
　　  
　　有几分钟房间里只有他们的喘息声，直到哈尔昏昏沉沉地抬起头。“该死的上帝啊，”他说。  
　　  
　　他被拍了下屁股。“不，克拉克还好着呢。”  
　　  
　　哈尔眯起眼睛望向旁边那张傻笑的脸。克拉克面色潮红，容光焕发，如此美丽。他是怎么做到在汗流浃背的时候也这么好看的呢？“过来，”哈尔呢喃道，用胳膊肘撑起身体，向克拉克低下头。这是个温柔的吻——克拉克的舌头轻柔地掠过他的（尽管他在干人时那么粗暴用力）。  
　　  
　　“你还硬着，”他说，低头瞅着克拉克阴茎上隆起的青筋。它被精液弄得滑溜溜的，但哈尔几乎能看到它在跳动。  
　　  
　　“他会保持这个样子好几个小时，”布鲁斯躺在床头，望着他们。  
　　  
　　“噢，是吗？那你怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“啊，我不认为自己能坚持太久。”  
　　  
　　“我们等着瞧吧，”克拉克面朝布鲁斯站起来。他从背后整个地抱住布鲁斯，又弯下腰去亲他。哈尔看着他们接吻，感觉自己瞥见了某种奇怪又淫荡的亲密关系。也许他应该把目光移开——可他控制不住去看。  
　　  
　　他仔细观察布鲁斯的阳具。这就跟他身体的其他部分一样又长又粗，青筋密布，但克拉克的却很滑。他想去碰它，又不太敢。没人说他在这张床上能摸什么，又不能摸什么，可他也不傻。克拉克轻咬布鲁斯的耳垂。  
　　  
　　“你想射吗，Baby？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，”布鲁斯低吟，他的眼皮渐渐合拢。  
　　  
　　“但我想让你不要射出来，可以吗？”克拉克的指尖抚过布鲁斯的大腿根，拂过他睾丸上的阴毛。“我需要你保持现状。做的到吗？”  
　　  
　　“不行，”布鲁斯喘息道。哈尔看见克拉克的手臂把他圈得更紧了。  
　　  
　　“你可以的。为了我。”克拉克的手指在布鲁斯的阴茎上舞动，在这时哈尔才第一次看见布鲁斯失去理智（只有一点）。他在克拉克怀中僵直了身体，向后仰头，脖颈曲线优美。他的阴茎抽动着。  
　　  
　　“不，”克拉克说，“别射。”  
　　  
　　得了吧，别再说了，哈尔想，我他妈已经看他们干了好几个小时。布鲁斯就是不射出来，很明显他已经要到痛苦的极点了。终于，克拉克用一根手指轻轻地在他的阴茎上下滑动。  
　　  
　　“求求你，我需要——”  
　　  
　　哈尔因为布鲁斯快要崩溃的声音攥住床单。“不，”克拉克回答，“再等等。”  
　　  
　　哈尔向布鲁斯伸出手，因为他不能光看着——他会用手握住那根漂亮的阴茎，给他一点安慰，好让他操点什么……  
　　  
　　“不，”克拉克尖锐地说，但是是对他，不是布鲁斯。“这不是他想要的。”  
　　  
　　哈尔退缩了。克拉克的指尖轻轻敲打布鲁斯的龟头。  
　　  
　　“告诉我你能为我坚持下去，”他这么说，“就坚持住，停在那个点，坚持到我释放你的那一刻。”  
　　  
　　布鲁斯的呼吸声大到哈尔禁不住担心起来。他想象着布鲁斯的心脏在克拉克听来是怎样跳动的。  
　　  
　　“我需要——”  
　　  
　　“我说了，不行。”现在，克拉克的食指开始在阴茎上画圈，一个个小圆圈，而布鲁斯——  
　　  
　　“操！”他大喊，哈尔确信除了克拉克没人能按住那具身体，因为布鲁斯在射精时高高拱起，精液越过他的胸膛，射到克拉克的肩膀上，又往下滑到他的手指。  
　　  
　　他是需要被强制不允许射精的（He needs the denial），哈尔惊奇地想，注视着他们俩，看着克拉克抱着布鲁斯软下来的身体，觉出他亲吻布鲁斯脖颈和下颌时的柔情。哈尔的阴茎令人同情的痉挛了一阵，活像在灼人快感中迷失的神经元，又因为布鲁斯的视线而清醒。  
　　  
　　他向前爬去，只想离他们更近一点。一只手落在他头上，抚摸着他的头发。也不知道是谁的手。  
　　  
　　“休息会儿吧，”一个声音在他耳边说。“第三回合才真正好玩起来呢。”


End file.
